Just turn around now!
by Carbon-Based Biped
Summary: I did it. May the powers-that-be forgive me, I did it. I present to you...*twitchtwitch* Frodo Baggins in 'I Will Survive'.


Well…I finally did it. I've been damned to Hell…but Satan couldn't be paid to let me in! FOR I HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT IS BEYOND THE REALMS OF EVIL! *lightning flashes*

Disclaimer: I own none of the copyrighted material. Certain sections of this work of fiction were taken directly from the book. I am not making any money off of this. *sticks tongue out*

Dedicated to Sara. *shakes fist*

~.~

__

The light sprang up again, and there on the brink of the chasm, at the very Crack of Doom, stood Frodo, black against the glare, tense, erect, but still as if he had been turned to stone.

'Master!' cried Sam.

Then Frodo stirred and spoke with a squeaky voice, indeed with a voice squeakier and more high-pitched then Sam had ever heard him use, and it rose above the throb and turmoil of Mount Doom, ringing in the roof and walls…

First I was afraid, I was petrified!  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,  
and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along.  


*begins to dance*  


So now you're back from outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.

__

And far away as Frodo began to sing, even in Sammath Naur the very heart of his realm, the Power in Barad-dur was shaken, and the Tower trembled from its foundations to its proud and bitter crown.  
  
Go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?

__

Then his wrath blazed in consuming flame, but his fear rose like a vast black smoke to choke him. For he knew his deadly peril and the thread upon which his doom now hung.  
  
Oh no not I! I will survive!  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive.  
I've got all my life to live,  
And I've got all my love to give,  
I'll survive, I will survive!  
Hey hey..  
  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
Just tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart.  
And I spent oh so many nights just feelin' sorry for myself,  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high,

__

At his summons, wheeling with a rending cry, in a last desperate race there flew, faster than the winds, the Nazgul, the Ringwraiths, and with a storm of wings they hurtled southwards to Mount Doom.  
  
And you see me, somebody new;  
I'm not that chained up little person who is still in love with you.  
So you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free,  
But now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me,  
  
Go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no not I! I will survive!  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live,  
And I've got all my love to give,  
  
I'll survive, I will survive!  
Oh..  
  
Go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no not I! I will survive!  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live,  
And I've got all my love to give,  
  
I'll survive, I will survive!  
I'll survive.....

__

The Ring, full of pain and suffering, could no longer bear it. It slipped off the fine silver chain and wailing cast itself into the Crack of Doom in order to rid itself of the foul memory of Frodo dancing.

And the rest is history…

A/N: *whimper* Please don't kill me…  


__


End file.
